


The Sotoba Horror Picture Show

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Cosplay, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, RHPS, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rocky Horror Picture Show is playing in theaters in the nearest town, and the Sotoba gang decided to go for a midnight showing.  After drawing lots, however, Tohru finds himself regretting his insistence that everyone dress up in character.  Natsuno thinks it’s only fitting justice for having the stupid idea in the first place.  This is just a cute little one-shot I’ve been wanting to write, it doesn’t hold any particular place in Shiki cannon, and could even go on to say this is in a universe where none of the characters ever got turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sotoba Horror Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was only trying to use the Sotoba villagers (and mostly the ‘kids’) for this one. Since this isn’t something I can picture Seishin and Toshio partaking in, I have one RHPS character slot who hasn’t been filled.

Characters (In Order of Apperance):

Tohru Mutou

Natsuno Yuuki/Koide

Megumi Shimizu

Masao Murasako

Ritsuko Kunihiro

Atsushi Ookawa

Tamotsu Mutou

Aoi Mutou

Kaori Tanaka

"Aw, this sucks," Tohru sighed, feeling very self conscious in his costume. He looked down at the golden underwear that he was wearing. He felt extremely vulnerable. "I dunno', guys, wouldn't this role be more suited to Natsuno?" he asked, his face a bright red.

"Don't complain," Natsuno growled, plopping down on the sofa next to him, wearing a white lab coat that Ritsuko-Chan had borrowed from the clinic. "It was your dumb idea to dress up for this show in the first place." Tohru started to open his mouth to say something, but Natsuno stopped him, "It was also your idea to draw straws to see who dressed as who." Natsuno tried to hide a smile. He was glad he got off easy with the costume of Brad Majors, as opposed to the eye candy that was the creature Rocky Horror.

"I still think you're the only one of us with the body built for this costume," Tohru sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"You're also the only blond out of all of us," Natsuno said, turning his head away from Tohru. He wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he was enjoying the sight of Tohru stripped down to next-to-nothing.

"What are you complaining for, Mutou?" Shimizu's voice rang out from behind them.

Natsuno and Tohru both shivered at the shrill sound of annoyance in her voice. "Did you really have to invite her?" Natsuno grumbled.

"Not like I had much of a choice," Tohru sighed, "She heard I'd talked you into coming, and insisted in tagging along."

Megumi stormed into the room, her arms crossed. "How the hell did I wind up as Magenta!?" she complained.

Natsuno tried not to look too long as his eyes trailed up and down Megumi's costume. "A maid?" Natsuno snorted, "How appropriately fitting."

Megumi grumbled. "I want a redraw, Mutou!"

"Can't be done, Megumi-Chan," Tohru reluctantly conceded, if Natsuno wasn't going to trade rolls with him, there's no way he was going to let Megumi have her way.

"You look good Megumi-Chan," Masao's voice rang through the room.

Natsuno threw Tohru a look as if to say, "Him too?"

Tohru leaned back on the couch and angled his body so he could see Masao without having to actually turn around. He smirked and nudged Natsuno with his elbow. He leaned over to Natsuno, trying his best not to laugh. "Look," he whispered, "No wonder Shimizu's so pissed!"

Megumi had turned her back to all three of the boys, shuddering in disgust. Natsuno looked up, Masao was dressed as RiffRaff the Handyman; Magenta's brother and lover. "Oooh," Natsuno thought trying his damnedest not to crack a smile, "Tonight's going to be good after all."

"I'm sorry, are we late?" Ritsuko's voice rang out. She quietly entered the room, feeling a little awkward in her glittering costume. Her hair just felt too long for this roll. Next to her was Atsushi, dressed as a biker-rebel.

Tohru suddenly forgot his own inhabitations, seeing Ritsuko's beautiful outfit. He jumped off the couch. "Ritsu-Chan! You make a lovely Columbia!" he exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, Tohru-Chan," Ritsuko said blushing, "You make a rather cute Rocky, too, if I do say so myself." Natsuno stifled a jealous snort, trying to make it seem like a sneeze.

"Gee, you think so?" Tohru blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Would you like to take a seat?" He offered Ritsuko a spot on the couch, where he could easily plop down between her and Natsuno. "Oh, and Atsushi, great job on the Eddie costume," he said, giving the 30-year-old a thumbs up.

Natsuno made a little space between himself and Tohru, now that Ritsuko was here, he had some competition for Tohru's attention, which meant he'd have to rely more on Masao's persistence in getting Megumi to notice him to keep her away than on Tohru. "Hey, I can understand Ritsu-Chan, but Ookawa, too?" Natsuno asked quietly.

Tohru sighed. "When my parents heard I was doing this, they agreed, but only if I took Tamotsu, Aoi, and two grownups as chaperones."

"Your parents are making you take your brother and sister with us?" Natsuno asked.

"Yep, I'm afraid so," Tohru sighed. "Speaking of which," he jumped off the couch and walked over to the bottom of the stair case. "HEY, YOU TWO, COME ON! EVERYONE ELSE IS NEARLY HERE!"

"Tohru-Niisan," Tamotsu's voice rang out nervously from the top of the stairs. "Do we REALLY gotta' wear these weird costumes?"

"Oh, come on, Tamotsu, it's not that bad," Aoi giggled.

"You're one to talk, you got off easy. All you had to do is cross dress in a business suit," Tamotsu pouted as his twin sister strolled down the stairs.

"Hmmm?" Tohru looked up, "Aoi-Chan, you got the Criminologist? Weird."

Aoi nodded. "There weren't enough girl roles to go around, Tohru-Niisan," she said, happily.

Tohru froze. "What the hell did Tamotsu ge…" Tohru looked up as Tamotsu shyly came down the stairs. "Shit. Now I REALLY wish we could change costumes."

"Not happening!" Natsuno had to get off the couch and turn his back to keep from laughing. The younger brother had been unfortunate enough to land the role of Frank N. Furter, the mad doctor, while the older was the doctor's creation. "Sorry, Tohru-Chan, but as they say, Karma's a bitch," he thought with a half-hidden smile, while the rest of the room openly laughed at the two brothers' misfortunate costume drawings.

"So, wait…?" Megumi asked. "We're missing two roles, then, aren't we? Mutou, how does your sister get away with such an inconsequential role as the criminologist, when we don't have a Dr. Scott or a…"

"Sorry I'm late!" Kaori called, as she ducked in the door. Everyone looked up at her. She was still wearing her glasses, but had let her braids down, so that her hair could fit the costume. The second lab coat Ritsuko-Chan had borrowed from the clinic draped off of her, almost a size too big.

"Wait, what? Kaori-Chan?" Megumi fumed. "No fair."

"How the hell did you end getting Janet?" Tohru, Aoi, and Megumi all exclaimed at once.

Natsuno smiled, tonight was going to be very interesting, indeed.


End file.
